


Dreadful objects so familiar

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But no actual watersports, Implications of watersports, M/M, Masturbation, Peter just wants to belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wonders what Chris would say if he asked him to mark him so completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful objects so familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.

Peter thinks about it as he wraps his fingers around his hard cock. Thinks about being on his knees for Chris. He remembers the feel of Chris on his tongue, hot and heavy, the sharp taste of precome in his mouth.

When he closes his eyes, he can almost feel Chris' hands in his hair, fingers tangled in the strands and holding him still while Chris fucks his mouth. The head of Chris' cock dipping into his throat, blocking the air.

He holds his breath as he strips his cock, imagining the thickness that is Chris pushing further in.

Peter loves this, loves being on his knees for Chris. Loves taking Chris all the way in his throat until his nose is buried in wiry hair, the scent of Chris surrounding him, sharp and heady.

He lives for the moment when Chris pulls back, when Chris bites at his lower lip, and the groan that comes just before Peter's face is splattered with hot and white, marking him up.

Peter jerks himself harder, almost feeling the come run down his face. Thick globs that mark Peter as belonging, as being wanted.

And it's been so long since he's felt that, so long since he's had a proper pack, instead of the thin bonds he has now. Thin bonds that are the most tenuous of links to the others, that barely keep him from being an omega, but nothing more.

Chris' claim sits heavy in him, and Peter knows it's fucked, to want this with the brother of the woman who destroyed his pack, who destroyed him. But his history with Chris Argent was written on his skin long before Kate ever put match to flame. And his wolf howls inside him with the need to acknowledge that.

He wonders what would happen if he asked Chris. Wonders what Chris would say if Peter asked him to mark him so completely. Because the others know they're fucking, Chris' scent is too ingrained in Peter's skin for them to ever deny it.

But Peter wants more than the just sexual claim Chris' come on his skin indicates. He wants to be Chris', wants everyone to understand that Chris will always be the first and last one he looks to. Because the scent of smoke and burning flesh isn't as strong when Chris is there, and the screams of his family quieten under Chris' voice.

"Please--"

The word slips out, even though Chris isn't there to hear it, even though it's just Peter, alone, with his fingers around himself.

But he doesn't know if Chris would even understand what he was asking. Doesn't know if Chris would hold his softening cock over Peter and mark him, utterly and totally.

Peter can almost feel the wetness hitting him; the sharp, acrid scent covering him totally, declaring to any and all that Peter is Chris', not just sexually, but completely. That he's Chris' to have and Chris' to hold.

And with the imagined sound of Chris' voice in his ear, with the soft breath that whispers "Mine," Peter comes.


End file.
